comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Morales (Earth-1056)
After travelling to an alternate future where he died, Peter Parker recruits Miles Morales after he gains powers to become the Ultimate Spider-Man, or Kid Arachnid. History Beginnings Nearly two months before Peter Parker's time travel, a thief broke into Osborn Industries. Unbeknownst to the thief, a spider genetically enhanced with the Oz Formula crawled into his bag. Miles Morales, a young kid from Brooklyn visited his uncle Aaron Davis(which was against his parents' wishes, due to his uncle's criminal past) after being awarded the final spot in a charter school lottery. At his uncle's apartment Miles was bitten by the Oz-enhanced spider, which emerged from Aaron's bag, and Miles discovered he received super-human abilities like camouflage, increased agility, and some sort of stun blast. After revealing his newly found powers to his best friend, Ganke Lee, both concluded he had power similar to Spider-Man's, including wall-crawling. But Miles reacted negatively, as he just wanted to be normal, and decided to leave heroism to the actual Spider-Man. Months later, Peter Parker approaches him. He admits that he's Spider-Man and recently traveled through time, where he learnt that Miles would become Spider-Man after Peter dies. Peter decided that because the other Miles felt guilty for not helping, Peter decides to train him to become a hero. So Miles becomes the Ultimate Spider-Man, or Kid Arachnid as the media calls him. The New Spider-Man During his first night as Spider-Man, Miles faced Kangaroo in a makeshift Spider-Man costume. Miles' next patrol was cut short when he was attacked by Spider-Woman who demanded to know who he was. After accidentally knocking himself out, Miles was held captive in a cell at the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. There, he was interrogated by Nick Fury, and his origin revealed to them. Electro woke up in the Triskelion medical ward from a coma, caused during his latest fight with Peter. Miles participation was crucial for the heroes victory, and he was rewarded with Spider-Woman's approval for Miles to officially be the new Spider-Man. The Prowler Miles in his new costume stops a mugging, albeit very sloppily. The police arrive but Miles escapes, not before Betty Brant captures video footage of him on her phone which she brings to the Daily Bugle and presents to J. Jonah Jameson. The story of a new Spider-Man in New York makes the headlines. Miles, at his parents house, has a talk with his mother about the recent news he learned about the criminal past of his father and Uncle Aaron. Ganke comes over and presents Miles with the DVD of the Spider-Man Movie that was released several months ago, featuring actual footage of Peter Parker fighting with Dr. Octopus. Ganke suggests that he study Peter's moves so he can become a better crime fighter like Peter was. Miles hopping around rooftops practicing his new powers. Miles decides to test his wall-crawling abilities on a tall building to see how far he can climb, but soon remembers that he has a sort of fear of heights. Then Miles tries to find a way into the building so he can get downstairs, and finds himself on the hotel floor of Principal Suitress who faints in shock at seeing the new Spider-Man. Miles then hears an explosion occur far off in the distance, he decides to jump over to the area to see what is going on since he has no web-shooters yet, he cannot swing towards the danger. As Miles arrives in the area, he starts to feel a buzzing in his head which is his Spider-Sense, he starts to understand its purpose a little bit more, as he dodges a flying car that was heading right for him. He comes face to face with Omega Red, who is surprised and angered to see another Spider-Man. Miles and Omega Red, with Miles making fun of Omega Red's name, to quickly end the battle, Miles uses his Venom Blast which has good effect on Omega Red, putting a stop to the villain. The scene then cuts to Miles and Ganke talking about Miles fight against Omega Red and how awesome and cool the fight was. But Miles believes that in order to be prepared for much more dangerous and lethal villains he must train harder, and Ganke is about to propose an idea until Miles' Uncle Aaron appears. Together they went to fight the Scorpion. After defeating Scorpion, Miles handed him to the police which resulted in him almost being arrested. When Miles refused to help his uncle again, Aaron unveiled his latest toy, a Vulture suit. Realizing his uncle intended to use him as his personal enforcer, Miles realized it was time to face Aaron. The two fought a catastrophic battle in which Aaron utilized Vibro-Shock Gauntlets, one of them was damaged in battled. The Vibro-Shock Gauntlets later caused it to shortcut and exploded, killing him. Divided We Fall, United We Stand Miles was secretly approached by Gwen Stacy and Aunt May, who tried to give him Peter Parker's original web shooters to help him, Captain America followed them and tried to make Miles abandon the mantle of Spider-Man. After Miles helped Captain America to defeat the Rhino, he agreed to let him be Spider-Man, but with the need of better training. Venom War During the civil war, Miles father, Jefferson, fought Hydra soldiers, which caught the attention of the press and tried to interview him. Jefferson was later attacked by the Venom, who days later followed Betty Brant's investigation to incorrectly suspect Jefferson was the new Spider-Man. Miles, as Spider-Man, managed to rescue his father, as the creature later escaped. After the battle with Venom, Miles began to feel like it was his fault that Venom attacked his father. Ganke managed to convince him that they can stop Venom before it happens again, but were unable to think how, until Mary Jane and Gwen showed up. After a long discussion about Venom, Maria Hill appeared revealing she knew the truth about Miles and told him he had to stop the symbiote before someone else got hurt. Mary Jane and Gwen then forced her to leave after the discussion. Miles went outside to confront Maria, but was stopped when an officer received word that Venom was attacking the hospital Miles' parents were at. Miles then left for the hospital to confront Venom. Miles arrived and began to fight Venom by utilizing his venom blast. Venom managed to gain the upper hand and grabs Miles, but he was saved after his mom started shooting Venom with a gun. Miles told her to escape, but she refused. Miles then got grabbed by Venom again and was nearly consumed when Rio revealed that Miles was her son. Venom proceeded to consume her as well until Miles used his venom blast on the inside of Venom, causing it to be removed from its host. The police showed up and shot Venom's host and the remains of the symbiote. Miles moved his mother to safety, but soon found out she had been caught in the crossfire and was dying. He began to scream for help, but is stopped by Rio, who told him she was proud and to never tell his dad the truth, before dying. Miles later woke up to find himself at Ganke's house. Miles run into the room he was and proceeded to rip up his costume screaming "No More!" repeatedly. Spider-Man No More A year passed since his mother's death, and Ganke, nor Jessica Drew were able to convince Miles to assume the identity of Spider-Man again, who also had a girlfriend named Kate Bishop. After two of Roxxon's subjects escaped and were seen battling Bombshell, Miles was finally convinced by Jessica Drew, who told him her origin as a clone of Peter Parker created by Roxxon, to return to be Spider-Man and stop Roxxon once and for all. Secret Wars Miles' world and the other were being affected by a phenomena known as incursions, during which the planets Earth of two different realities embark on a collision course that threatened the two universes. As the two forces of each world fought for survival, hoping to destroy the other's planet, Miles investigated the opening of the Children of Tomorrow's Dome in Manhattan, and ended up infiltrating a vessel built by the Maker (The Reed Richards of Another Earth) and the Cabal to survive the end of times. As the two universes collided and were destroyed, the Multiverse ended. The Cabal's life raft survived into what remained, Battleworld, a patchwork planet composed of the remnants of several universes, ruled by the omnipotent God Emperor Doom. The raft was ultimately found eight years later in a domain known as Utopolis. When it was opened, its occupants awoke from being in suspended animation. Spider-Man remained behind in order not to give away his presence, and he was found by Sheriff Strange when he investigated the supposedly empty vessel. After discovering Miles' non-threatening intentions, Strange brought him to his Isle of Agamotto, a place of remembrance for the lost universes. There, Strange showed him another similar raft that he had found years earlier, but didn't dare to open it until now. Once the vessel was unlocked, from it emerged the surviving heroes. After God Emperor Doom learned of the survivors, Sheriff Strange had them teleported away with magic to keep them safe, scattering them throughout Battleworld. Miles ended up in the Kingdom of Manhattan, a domain where the remnants of a universe similar to Miles'. Miles managed to convince its inhabitants, who didn't remember the world previous to Battleworld, to rebel against their ruler. Before Castle Doom was assaulted by the enemies of the emperor, Miles and Peter were recruited by the Maker and Mister Fantastic to sneak into the palace and investigate Doom's source of power. They came across the Molecule Man hidden in a secret chamber beneath Doomstadt. When they encountered him, he asked the arachnid heroes if they had brought anything to eat, Miles luckily had a hamburger in his pocket from before the end of the world, and gave it to Owen. As they were leaving the chamber after learning that Molecule Man himself was Doom's source of power, Owen claimed that he was in debt with Miles. During the ensuing attack at Castle Doom, the God Emperor was confronted by Mister Fantastic, and the Molecule Man ultimately chose to give Reed the power that was Doom's, leading to the destruction of Battleworld in the process. As everything went white, Miles woke up in the reformed Earth-1056, together with his father, his returned mother, and even his friends. As an act of thanksgiving, the Molecule Man had made all of that possible. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: Miles Morales gained the proportionate abilities of a spider after being bitten by a spider which had been genetically-modified with the Oz formula. * Superhuman Strength: Miles possesses Superhuman strength, capable of lifting at least 10 tons. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. * Superhuman Speed: Miles possesses the proportionate speed of a spider, therefore he can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: '''Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * '''Superhuman Durability: Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. * Superhuman Agility: Miles' agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Miles possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. * Wall-Crawling: Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. * Spider-Sense: When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His Spider-Sense seems to be greatly enhanced compared to that of Peter Parker. One example occurs the night that Peter is killed; Miles dreamed that he, himself, was being attacked by Electro, when, at the same time, the real Electro was preparing to hunt and murder Peter Parker many miles away. This suggests that Miles' ability may be borderline precognitive, as opposed to only warning of immediate danger. * Bio-Electrokinesis: Miles possesses control over the natural electricity his body produces. He is capable of utilizing it for offensive purposes. ** Venom Blast: Miles can electrocute his enemies or destroy technology by releasing a small spark of electricity from his hands. After the initial spark, moments later the enemy will be electrocuted. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Venom. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. *** Energy Burst: His most recently discovered power. Miles displayed the ability to powerful bursts of energy. After first using it, Miles is left exhausted. It's powerful enough to destroy much of the Hydra laboratory Miles was being held in.53 This ability can be triggered by extreme stress, or focus on Miles' part, as he consciously activated it in his escape from Black Cat.65 ** Spider-Camouflage: Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. *** Regeneration: Miles is able to regenerate his injuries at a much faster rate than normal humans can. This was first displayed when the original spider-bite that gave him powers turned from "huge and gross looking" to a dot within ten minutes.8 *** Immortality (allegedly): Norman Osborn mentioned that immortality is a side effect of the Oz formula, because Miles' body was altered by the Oz formula, he would also have such power in theory. Abilities Basic hand-to-hand combat skills Weaknesses Due to his relatively short time as Spider-Man, Miles biggest weakness is his inexperience in being a costumed crime-fighter. He still is not completely sure what his powers make him capable of and this handicaps his effectiveness because of this. Although he is very bright and seemingly mature for a 14 year-old, his age and lack of real world experiences is sometimes an obstacle in understanding the gravity of the situations around him. Miles has poor combat skills relying on his reflexes and as he his said himself: luck. He has had no combat training beyond what he has learned from watching videos of Peter Parker in action and his own experimentation with his powers. This leads to him making tactical mistakes in fights, such as when he leaped into the center of a group of common thugs and was promptly floored with a punch to the face. Category:Earth-1056 Category:Champions (Earth-1056) Category:Avengers (Earth-1056) Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Males Category:Mutates Category:Oz Formula (Earth-1056) Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Students Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Wall Crawling Category:Webbing Category:Super Agility Category:Camouflage Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Super Leaping Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Immortals Category:Electrokinesis Category:Spider Sense Category:Precognition